KbtBB Recreated - Olivia and Eisuke - Short Story 1 - Punishment
by Cassakane
Summary: Olivia gets her punishment after escaping her guards to retrieve Eisuke's sister.
1. Phase 1

This short story is an off-shoot from my series Kissed by the Baddest Bidder - Recreated. It is meant to be read after Sakiko + Soryu, chapter 10. I'm not sure how fun it would be to read it if you haven't read the rest of the series. It might be fun just for the smut?

**Warning.** Things get a bit extreme in this story, please proceed at your own risk. I tagged this with dubcon for people who may be triggered, but I want to make it very clear that in my mind this is not dubcon. At no time does Olivia even consider saying no to Eisuke (except when he doesn't let her hang out and be a part of the conversation with Hitomi). Although she is often gagged - so she can't actually say no - she is free to kick or otherwise indicate with her body that he wants Eisuke to stop. I hope that I portrayed Eisuke's character well enough in Book 1 to show that if Olivia had done any of these things, he would have immediately stopped. And Olivia is well aware of this. But she doesn't even think about saying no because this short story is meant to be a representation of the stages that Olivia would go through in her relationship with Eisuke. I don't have the time or enough story to keep things interesting over the course of what would probably be about two years while Olivia figures things out and finally settles into their relationship. We all know that Eisuke is a difficult bastard and his punishments are meant to represent the difficult situations that he puts Olivia through. All of this with some more extreme smut because most of the "books" that I've written or will write for kbtbb only have room for vanilla sex. If this isn't your thing, don't read it. If chapter one upsets you, don't read any further. It only gets worse from here.

One more thing. This story heads into bdsm territory - and while I'm not a practitioner of bdsm - it is my strong belief that in any healthy bdsm relationship it is the submissive who is in control. The submissive grants authority to the dom and has the power to say no at any time. Anything happening between the beginning and the end is only possible because the sub allows it. Anything else isn't bdsm, it's abuse. What's written here would fall between the beginning and the end. Eisuke's putting Olivia through some shit and she's determined to get through it, even though it's hard.

A quick reminder for anyone who hasn't read S+S chap 10 for awhile and for anyone trying to read this without reading the books. Olivia told Sakiko that she felt like she should leave Eisuke before he dumped her and Sakiko told this to Eisuke when he exerted his authority. Olivia asked Chisato (an internet sleuth in my version) to find Eisuke's sister Hitomi. Chisato found her. Olivia, Chisato and Sakiko left the guards that protect Olivia and went to get Hitomi and bring her to Eisuke. Olivia lied and tricked Hitomi into going out to lunch with them in order to get her into the car to take her to the Tres Spades.

"_Olivia, you go wait in the bedroom."_  
I'd been so excited about witnessing a heartfelt reunion between Eisuke and his sister that the command was an enormous shock and a major disappointment. Hitomi was a gift that I'd wanted to give Eisuke, something to pay him back for everything that he'd given me. Something to make him smile, something to make him happy. It wasn't fair that I was missing out on seeing his reaction as he spoke to his sister for the first time in twenty years.  
But there was no chance to argue, nothing to do but obey. I'd already used up all of my luck today. I'd pushing things as far as I could. I didn't have the nerve to test another limit.  
Once I was in our bedroom I couldn't settle down. I lay on the bed and sat in the chairs and wandered around the room. I pictured moving scenes where Eisuke and Hitomi declared that they'd never forgotten each other, rejoiced in their meeting and shed a few tears for their parents. Would Eisuke say, '_Thank God Olivia found you. I've been searching all these years but she's the one that made this happen'_? Would Hitomi say, '_We owe everything to Olivia. You're so lucky to have a girlfriend that cares about you so much'_?  
Or would Hitomi complain instead? Would she say, '_Olivia made me feel like I'd been kidnapped. I was really afraid'_? I stood up from a chair to walk around the room again. I hadn't even thought about Hitomi thinking she was being kidnapped until Sakiko pointed it out. I'd just thought about how happy she would be when I surprised her by introducing her to Eisuke. She'd been really interested in the pictures that I had of her and Eisuke when they were children. Certainly she was pleased to finally meet her long lost brother. Maybe so happy that she wouldn't bother to complain about me?  
Regardless of what Hitomi said to Eisuke, I knew that I was going to be punished. I'd secretly had Chisato find Hitomi and then escaped my guards to go and pick her up. I'd also ditched my panic button and put my phone on airplane mode so that I couldn't be tracked. I knew very well that for a period of time Eisuke and an untold number of people had been in an uproar, wondering where I was and trying to figure out how they would find me.  
I did feel bad about it, I didn't want to worry anyone, but I'd wanted to present Eisuke with his sister. I'd wanted to see the look on his face when he first realized who she was. Just telling him where he could find her wouldn't have been anywhere near as meaningful. I wanted him to always remember that I was the one that had given him this gift. That I had made things happen - or at least knew the right person for the job - when his private investigators had all but given up.  
I was also very ready for my punishment. I couldn't wait for Eisuke to put his hands on me, rough and angry. I kept picturing him pushing me down on the bed and fucking me senseless. He would be forceful and determined to put me in my place. I was already feeling hot and bothered. I hoped he wouldn't spend too much time on the lecture.

By the time Eisuke let himself into the bedroom I'd fallen asleep on the bed. I pushed myself upright at the sound of the door opening and watched him blearily as he strode into the room, my thoughts clouded with sleep. I rubbed my eyes as he walked directly to his closet, pulled out a large trunk, and dropped it near the end of the bed.  
"Eisuke? What did Hitomi say?" I asked. "Did you have a good talk?"  
Ignoring me, he walked by the bed without looking at me and opened a drawer in the nightstand. I watched as he pulled out a ball gag. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. Our bedroom was soundproofed, so no matter how loud I got while Eisuke was fucking me no one would overhear us. The gag was just a toy that we played with sometimes. As he held it in his hands I leaned forward happily, eagerly moving closer and opening my mouth so that he could put it on me.  
His hands were rougher than normal, impatient. He secured the gag without making sure not to pull my hair, without asking if it was too tight. "Take your clothes off," he said, not bothering to look me in the eye. His voice was cold and angry. "Immediately."  
I responded quickly, standing up and pulling my dress over my head. I crossed the room to drape it over a chair and took off my underwear. Turning back to the bed, I saw that Eisuke was standing glowering at me, a pair of leather wrist cuffs in his hands. Anticipation shivered through me. He was going to skip the lecture and get right to the action. I hurried back over to the bed and looked up at him, silently asking what he wanted me to do.  
Again he didn't meet my eyes. "Get on the bed, on all fours, facing the headboard."  
The icy anger in his voice had my heart pounding. I climbed onto the bed and got into the position that he'd described. He moved forward, grabbing my wrists one at a time and cuffing me to the headboard. The headboard was made of a heavy wood and had a row of bars running vertically across it, just like a jail cell. This allowed Eisuke to cuff my hands to the headboard directly in front of me rather than with my arms spread wide the way it would work on a traditional headboard.  
We'd played with the cuffs a few times, but he'd always cuffed me lying on my back in the past. In a position where I could easily see him. Now I was facing the wall and didn't have a good view of the room. Craning my neck to look over my shoulder, I watched as he went into the closet and came out carrying two large black cases and headed to the end of the bed. I kept moving my head, peeking over my shoulder, under my arm and around my body, trying to figure out what he was doing.  
My eyes widened when he clicked open the first case and pulled out a video camera. A big one, not the little ones that people use for home movies. I worked the muscles of my mouth around the ball gag. I was already drooling because my lips couldn't close and I couldn't swallow. I shifted on the bed, moving out of the position that he'd put me in. I turned around as best as I could to watch as he set up a tripod and attached the camera to it. He didn't look at me once.

I gazed at the dully shining lens of the camera with worried eyes. Eisuke and I had never discussed anything like this. We'd never taken sexy pictures or talked about making a video. I'd never given him permission to do something like this. This was definitely something that we should be in agreement about but I couldn't even argue because I was gagged.  
This was just like him, just like our life together. He was always busy working on something and I was standing on the sidelines waiting for him to finish, waiting for it to be my turn. He always chose what we were going to do: "I've got time for lunch. Let's go down to the Breakstone." or "I've decided to go to a movie premiere tonight. Your team is on the way up with a dress. Be ready by seven." or "I'm going to respond to one last email. Go take your clothes off and wait for me on the bed."  
I didn't know how I felt about the camera. I knew that I didn't have to worry about him showing a video of me to anyone else. If we'd talked about it, if I'd been prepared for it, maybe I would have thought it was a turn on. Now it was just another example of how almost everything was his way and I was just along for the ride. But that was what this was supposed to be about. It was a punishment. It was a reminder that he was the one in control and I needed to follow his rules.  
While I brooded about our relationship, he set up another camera. "One to get a side view," he said, making adjustments to the camera before he walked back to the first one. "And one for a rear view."  
He fiddled with the controls some more and then raised his head, finally meeting my eyes. The angst and anger that I'd built up crumbled under the fury that his gaze revealed. "Get back into position."  
My heart shook and I pushed myself back up onto all fours. He was even angrier than I'd expected him to be. "These are digital video cameras," he explained. I could hear him moving around, but I was afraid to look at him. I didn't want to see the anger in his eyes again. "Their battery life and storage space are huge. They can record for days. So you don't need to worry that something will be missed. I'll get all of it."  
Like I was at all concerned about the cameras running out of batteries. He just wanted me to know that there was no reason for me to hope that they would. He hand slapped lightly between my thighs and he said, "Spread your legs more and arch your back. Show the camera your cunt."  
I hated that word and he knew it. He was saying it on purpose, he never made a mistake. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, wanting to show him my displeasure, I was met with his hands holding a blindfold. He slipped it over my eyes and took away my chance to see him or watch what he was doing.  
It struck me that I was now very vulnerable. Cuffed to the bed, unable to speak or see, I was at his mercy. I listened to the sounds of him moving around, trying to decipher clues to his movements. I'd lay on the bed and watched him undress enough times to recognize the sounds of him removing his cufflinks. I heard the _plink_ sound as he dropped them into the little tray where they would stay until a maid put them away. Next came the _whishing_ sounds of him removing his suit jacket and vest followed by the clattering of him placing them on hangers.  
There were no more sounds of undressing. His footsteps returned from the closet to the area of the bed. I heard sounds that must have been him opening the trunk and taking something out. I was disgruntled. I really hated it when he fucked me with his clothes on. I always wanted skin-to-skin full body contact. I only accepted pants hastily pushed down to reveal his cock when he didn't have time for anything else. Would he be so petty as to leave his clothes on just to spite me?

He stepped to the side of the bed and I felt his hand come down on my hip, holding me in place. A moment later a _whirring_ noise filled the room. He'd turned something on, probably a vibrator. I tensed in surprise and then relaxed as it came to rest on the back of my thigh, sending chills up my spine. Sweeping up and down multiple times, it gently massaged over my skin before it moved to give the same treatment to my other thigh. I moaned, the sound trapped in the back of my throat. What was he going to do? Was he really going to go straight to the fun? Were the cameras, the cuffs, the gag and the blindfold the only punishment? Or was he planning on getting me to relax before he suddenly started spanking me?  
The vibrator moved up over my ass and began to play in the small of my back. _Eisuke's favorite spot_. I felt my skin flush with heat as the vibrator lightly drew circles and I pictured him standing above me, looking down on me, watching my reactions. For a minute I tried to block out the feelings that were building inside of me. I tried to put my thoughts together and decide on my best course of action. I couldn't know his intentions, so it was impossible to determine how I should respond. Should I try to fight off my reactions, maintain control and be somehow prepared for his next move, whatever that might be? Or should I give in, following whatever path he chose to lead me down?  
The question was irrelevant, my hopes of maintaining control were laughable. My body, heart and mind were attuned to him. He'd led me to the heights of ecstasy so many times that my response to him was automatic. He was near, I could smell the scent of his cologne and his skin. I knew that his eyes were on me and he was watching my every reaction, masterfully gauging every nuance. The idea of his attention caused desire to flare through me and I arched my back as my nipples began to harden. I thought of the camera behind me and knew that I was exposing more of myself to it. I decided that I didn't care. It was for Eisuke and he could see me and touch me whenever he wanted. My body belonged to him  
Skimming up my back, the vibrator swept around my side and targeted a nipple. It felt amazing. Moans and cries caught in my throat, blocked by the gag, as my arousal went bone deep. Sweat broke out on my skin and my pussy was wet and begging for attention as the vibrator played over my nipples again and again.  
I couldn't speak, I couldn't tell him what I wanted. I couldn't let him know that my body was on fire and I needed his cock so bad that it was killing me. Was it the blindfold or the vibrator or my anxiety over the looming punishment that had ratcheted my arousal up to a nearly painful level so quickly? Perhaps it was a combination of the three. All that I knew was that I needed Eisuke. I needed to feel him against me and inside of me and I couldn't tell him.  
The virbrator left my nipples, left my body entirely and I froze, listening and feeling for some clue of what would happen next. I felt Eisuke's hand between my thighs, moving them further apart before his hand moved to push down on my neck. I realized what he was doing, he wanted more of my pussy on camera. I moved obediently, taking the position that he wanted, head down and ass up, displaying myself for the camera, _for him_. I wanted to obey his wishes as quickly as possible. The sooner I pleased him, the sooner he would fuck me.  
I felt his fingers glide over my ass and between my legs, pushing into the drenched lips that were begging for his touch and spreading them wide. I had a moment to wonder what the camera was capturing before the vibrator followed his fingers and began to explore my folds.  
I hated the ball gag. I needed to cry out and scream, to release the intense feelings that filled me to the point of bursting. Because I couldn't release them, the energy of those feelings was trapped inside, a delicious torture.  
The vibrator teased over my inner and outer lips, drew circles at my entrance but never dipped inside, and flirted over my clit. I gripped a pillow in my hands and pressed it against my face as my arousal grew and grew but the vibrator moved relentlessly, changing it's target again and again, never staying in one place long enough to let me build towards an orgasm. It felt so very good but I needed more and Eisuke was dragging things out, not allowing me to have what I wanted and needed, heartlessly teasing me. I was voiceless, unable to beg or demand, trapped beneath the hand that held me in place, caught under the bliss that the vibrator spread over my skin.  
I was growing tired and strained, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure, becoming numb to it because it was denying me a release. He must have recognized the point when my body relaxed in defeat and stopped pushing against the vibrator, searching for more. He chose that moment to attack my clit, holding the tip of the vibrator just over the hood. I immediately went from overstimulated and on my way to shutting down to overstimulated and heading towards an orgasm that threatened to be painfully intense. I held still as my clit vibrated along with the toy and my legs began to shake. I was covered in sweat, desperate to reach my peak.  
And then he took the vibrator off my clit. My insides twisted. I was struggling, breathing raggedly through my nose, my body aching for release. It was hard to concentrate, to listen to his movements and catch clues and put them together. Was he going to fuck me now? Is that why he took the vibrator away and turned it off? I didn't know if I would be able to handle it. I felt as if I had been flayed, what would it be like to feel him inside of me now? Just the idea of it felt too intense.  
His footsteps had retreated and then returned. I felt his fingers on the back of my head, releasing the ball gag and pulling it out of my mouth. I immediately began taking in deep gasps of air, moving my tongue and my jaw to relieve the stiffness that had built up in them. I'd been so close to an orgasm. What was he going to do now?

Before I could ask he said, "Here's some water. Drink a lot of it."  
I felt a straw press against my lips and began drinking the water just as he'd told me to do. When I'd had my fill, I released the straw and went back to breathing raggedly. My body was aching, twitching and tormented. I was about to ask him what he was doing when I noticed that something was wrong. He was _very_ quiet.  
I froze, closing my mouth and breathing through my nose as I tried to quiet down so that I could hear what he was doing. After a few minutes of complete silence, he spoke.  
"You're planning on leaving me." His voice was tightly controlled. That level of control indicated just how angry he was.  
"_What? No!"_ I cried, completely shocked. He was supposed to be lecturing me for what I'd done today, not making wild accusations. "_I'm not. Of course I'm not!"_  
The blindfold blocked out almost everything, but I could still see a bit of light. Suddenly the light next to me flashed, moved and then went black. A split second later there was a loud crash. I screamed in shock and fear. He'd snatched the lamp off the nightstand and thrown it against the wall, shattering it.  
"_Don't lie to me,"_ This time his voice was filled with rage. I was already trembling after the lamp exploded against the wall so near to me, the sound of his fury made me start to shake with fear.  
But I didn't have to worry that he would do something to hurt me. As soon as he finished speaking I could hear his footsteps crossing the room. The door to the bedroom opened and then slammed shut, leaving me alone, cuffed to the bed, locked behind the blindfold.

I moved slowly, carefully, edging away from the side of the bed that was nearest the broken lamp. He'd left me blindfolded on the bed with the remains of the lamp, sharp pieces that could cut me, and that spoke volumes. He must be unbelievably enraged. I knew him. I'd lived with him for months. The only way he would have walked away and left me with the broken bits of ceramic was if he considered himself to be more dangerous.  
He'd wanted to truly hurt me. He'd broken the lamp, but he'd wanted to put his hands on me in anger. It didn't surprise me that he'd controlled himself and walked out. It was exactly what I would have expected him to do. What shocked me was how very angry he was.  
And it didn't have anything to do with Hitomi. He'd accused me of planning to leave him, not of escaping for a few hours to go and get his sister. As I carefully settled back, trying to put as much distance between myself and the pieces of the lamp as I could, I replayed a conversation that I'd had with Sakiko. I'd told her that I was thinking of leaving him. That I knew he would eventually cast me aside and it would be less painful if I broke up with him first. I was afraid of my feelings for him, afraid of how much I loved him when I knew that I wasn't what he really wanted, that he'd never keep me forever.  
He must have heard about the conversation. I'd talked to Sakiko outside on the terrace because Eisuke's spies seemed to be everywhere, but I should have known that the effort was futile. Sakiko was one of his employees. All that he had to do was ask and she'd be forced to tell him whatever he wanted to know. She was a loyal friend but Eisuke held too much power and he never hesitated to use it. She must have told him everything.  
Curled up on the pillows, I thought about pushing off the blindfold, but this was how he'd left me. If he'd wanted the blindfold off, he would have removed it himself. I didn't need to see anything. I knew the color of the walls and the pattern on the bedspread by heart. Everything was done in grays and lavender. The colors of the suit that Eisuke was wearing the first time I saw him and the night we first met. I always felt surrounded by him when I was in the room, especially when I was lying in the bed, wrapped in purple sheets and covered in gray. It was a visual representation of how he filled my heart and flowed through my veins.  
_And he knew_. He knew that I was thinking about leaving him. Even if my thoughts were only daydreams, even if my words were only talk. I could never leave him, but he didn't know that, couldn't be sure of that. I'd told my friend that I wanted to go...and then I'd disappeared. I'd tossed my panic button into a locker at the dojo and blocked him from tracing my location on my phone. With no way to contact me, what would he have thought? He would never have guessed that I'd been looking for his sister. The thought never would have crossed his mind. He would have assumed that I was leaving him, just as I'd talked about with Sakiko.  
The truth was that I could never leave him. Even if it was the right thing to do. Even if I feared the pain that would come when he eventually ended our relationship, I would stay until the bitter end. I would enjoy every moment with him that I could. I would be ready and waiting every time that he called and said, "Let's go to dinner.' 'Come with me to the casino.' 'Go unlock the hot tub so that we can get in."  
He thought that I'd left him. He believed that I would go. That I would just take off without telling him. That I'd abandon him without a backwards glance. I knew that he loved me, even if his version of love was harsh, cold and contained. Even though he could decide to discount that love, to close his heart and mind to it and make decisions without taking it into consideration, I knew that it was a completely different for me to do the same. It was easy to forget because he kept himself at a distance, but I knew that he depended on my love. He'd lost his family when he was young. He could easily send me away, but he could not easily lose me. Those were two different things entirely.  
For the space of a few hours he had believed that I'd willing left him. That he might never see me again. That even if he found me, I might refuse to return to him. And then when he'd asked me about it, I'd been unprepared for the question. I'd been ready to reprimanded for scheming and slipping away from my guards. I'd never really planned on leaving him, so when he'd made the accusation I'd immediately denied it. I hadn't connected his words to my miserable broodings.  
So he'd thought that I'd intentionally lied to him. Even though I'd brought his sister to him, he still believed that I would leave him. There was no telling how Eisuke interpreted what was to me a precious gift meant to make him happy. For him, so many of the things that he did and said were plays for power. It was possible that he was interpreting my actions the same way. Maybe he couldn't see how much I loved him and even if he did, he would assume I would be able to turn off my love and walk away, just like he could.  
I turned my head in the direction of the door even though I couldn't see it. I wondered how long it would take him to cool down and come back. And when he came back, would he accept my apology?


	2. Phase 2

The sound of the door opening broke the awful silence in the room and I turned my head towards it, though I had no hope of seeing anything. I was still blindfolded and cuffed to the headboard. I had no idea how long I'd been there. It had been a while, long enough for me to go over the mistakes that I'd made again and again in my head.  
Footsteps crossed the room, _swishing_ over carpet and then _crunching_ as they approached the bed and began to step on pieces of the broken lamp. It was Eisuke. I could smell his scent now that he was near. Tears pricked at my eyes. I wanted to reach for him. I wanted to hold him and I wanted him to hold me, but my hands were bound to the bed.  
"Eisuke?" I said, my voice was raw with pent up tears. "I'm so sorry. I was never really going to leave you-"  
"_You're sorry?" _His fingers gripped the blindfold and yanked it off of me. "_You were plotting to leave me and you're sorry?"_  
I looked up at him nervously and saw the cold fury in his eyes. It froze the blood in my veins. My mouth flapped dumbly, I was too shocked and afraid in the face of his anger to get words out. This was completely different, not at all what I had expected. I'd been foolish, naive, too trusting. I'd thought that this was just a matter of saying that I was sorry, having a bit of a discussion, kissing and making up.  
But this was not that. Did he hate me now? Did he feel so betrayed that he wouldn't even listen to me? If I couldn't apologize and explain, what was I supposed to do? How could I possibly make things okay? How could I get him to stop looking at me as if the only feeling he had left was anger?  
He unlocked the cuffs on my wrists with quick, efficient motions. "Don't say another word. Get off the bed." His hands shooed me away, towards the opposite side of the bed where the floor wasn't littered with shards of the lamp. He circled the bed to join me and then ordered me into the bathroom.  
He was giving me a chance to pee, something that I'd been a bit desperate for by the time he'd returned to the room. Now that I was sitting on the toilet, a naked mess, with him staring at me coldly, it took me numerous tries to relax my bladder and pee in front of him. I'd done it countless times before when we were in the bathroom together, but it was completely different when he was staring at me with eyes full of anger and disdain. I felt very uncomfortable and vulnerable.  
_Humiliating._ The word crossed my mind as he ordered me into the shower. He made me wash myself with the shower open as he stood across the room, out of the way of the falling water, staring at me as I washed myself with shaking hands. I felt as if my heart were collapsing, as if my body was being pressed in a vice. I needed him. I needed to comfort him and I need him to comfort me. I needed to feel him warm and strong against me. I needed to know that everything was going to be okay, to feel our connection, but he was cold and distant, unfeeling. He felt so far from me that it was painful and frightening.  
I dried off, combed my hair and blew it dry, all in silence. He didn't say a word until I was finished, just watched me with his cold eyes while I stood naked in front of him, doing things that I had never thought anything of before but now seemed glaringly intimate.

When we went back into the bedroom there was a tray with onigiri, tea and water. I ate and drank without tasting anything, anxious and trembling under his stare. When I was finished there were fresh sheets to put on the bed. We worked together to put them on, him on the side of the bed that was littered with shards of ceramic. It reminded me of when I worked cleaning rooms in the hotel, a time that seemed like it was decades ago.  
"Get back into position," he ordered and I went warily. It was so much harder to let him put on the cuffs, gag and blindfold when I knew how angry he was. When I knew that this was a true punishment, not just a game. I was filled with trepidation and fear, uncomfortable and anxious. I normally loved it when he was cold to me, it was a perfect poison that always turned me on, but this was different. This rage was something that I was not used to. I had no idea what to expect from him. What would he do and where would this end? What were his intentions?  
I heard him take a few steps and then the sound of what must have been him rummaging in the trunk that he'd placed at the end of the bed. When he returned I expected to hear a vibrator being turned on again, instead his fingertips began to brush lightly over my back, lightly grazing and exploring over my skin. Without thinking I held my breath and concentrated on the path of his hand, trying to figure out what he was doing. His fingers followed the lines of my spine, my ribs, my shoulder blades. He was so angry, but his touch was so very light, almost not there at all.  
If only I could look at him. It was usually impossible to read his thoughts, but still, it would have been helped to see his eyes. It would have made me feel more secure to know _something_. As it was, the anxiety that I felt because of the difference between the fury that I had seen in his eyes and the gentle touch that skimmed over my back made my skin prick and sting. His fingers were telling me to relax and enjoy and my mind was telling me to beware and my skin was rebelling, caught between the two feelings.  
I sobbed in the back of my throat, feeling helpless. He responded immediately. I felt the mattress dip as he put a knee down on it and leaned closer, placing his other hand on my back. He began to massage my back, his hands mostly gentle, but his fingers would become firmer if they were met with tension or resistance. Pressing and smoothing, he worked up and down my spine, silently commanding me to let go of my fear and stress. With the blindfold on, my other senses were heightened, I heard every rustle of his clothing, every catch of his breath, and I was surrounded by his scent.  
I gave up. He was determined that I relax and let him have his way and there was no use in fighting him. It would just drag things out. With a deep breath I let go of my anxiety and gave myself over to him. I was in his hands, under his control, and there was nothing else I could do.  
He recognized the change in me immediately, of course he did. His hands left my back and a moment later he began fondling one of my nipples, rubbing and tugging at it. His movements drawing out an unhappy pleasure. He knew exactly where to touch me and how to do it, but his movements were devoid of the heat and passion that we usually shared. He was holding back his feelings and touching me as if I were a machine. I imagined his eyes to be coldly observing. Was he smirking? Was he watching me with contempt? Was he proving to himself that I was just like any other woman that he could easily satisfy physically, no heart or emotions required?  
I couldn't see his eyes. I couldn't know what he was thinking. I couldn't determine what he wanted from me. His hands told me that he wanted me to be aroused, but was that the correct response? If I followed where he led, would I find my head in a noose? Would he prove to himself that I was nothing but a piece of flesh and break up with me? How could I, with my eyes and mouth stolen from me, convince him that I loved him? How could I prove that I would never leave him when I could only speak with my body?  
The only answer was to give him everything that I could. It wouldn't do to be a ragdoll, relaxed under his questing hands. I needed to show him my love and my passion, show him how much I needed and wanted him. I would speak the language that my body knew, the language that he and I shared. It was our most intimate connection. If I couldn't reach him this way, was there any hope that I would ever really possess him as he possessed me? Would he always be at a distance, holding himself from me while I tried to hang onto him with all my might?  
I arched my back, pushing my breast down into his fingers, giving up all resistance to the feelings that he was trying to awaken in me. Heat and energy flowed over my skin as every cell jumped to attention, ready to respond to his touch. I discovered a new reason to hate the cuffs. I ached to turn over and open my body up to him, to show him that I was all his and to have his hands touching me freely. In this position my body was far too obstructed, his one hand slipping down to tug and twist at a nipple wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted what I was used to, hands and lips and tongue exploring confidently all over my body, claiming me, proving his ownership.  
I bore down mentally. Focusing all of my attention on that one spot where he played with my breast. Fanning the flames of the feel of his skin gliding over mine, concentrating on the tiny pricks of electricity that sparked in my nipple and over the curves of my breasts, intensifying the cascade of desire that flowed through me. My pulse throbbed, my arms ached to hold him, a painful need settled in my stomach and my pussy heated and twinged, preparing for him.  
I moaned in the back of my throat, wanting to call his name, wanting to share what I was feeling, wanting to beg for more. I dropped my head down and pushed my ass into the air, offering my sex to him, silently inviting him to touch me. I remembered the cameras that were pointed at me and that word flashed through my mind again: _humiliation_. This time it didn't feel as bad. I was ready to open myself up completely, to demean myself. For him. He could have all of me. I could fling away my pride and offer myself up to him. I loved him and I would hold nothing back.  
Something slid over my slit making my stomach twist and my skin shiver. My mind focused, concentrating on the feel of it. It wasn't Eisuke's fingers, it was something else. Something smooth and cool. After a moment of hesitation I pushed myself towards it, blindly seeking to find out what it was.  
'_A dildo, probably," _I thought, as it slipped between my folds and slid over my clit. Another toy. So this must mean that he wasn't going to fuck me this time, either. He was just going to play with me again without giving me anything of himself.  
I pushed away the disappointment that threatened to crowd out everything else. This was still Eisuke. He was the one holding the toys, the one pulling the strings, the one standing over me and watching me with his cool eyes. I should have known that he wasn't really going to fuck me. He'd never taken off his clothes. I should have been prepared. I had decided to give myself to him, to open myself fully and that meant that I also had to be ready to accept whatever it was that he wanted to give me. This was about proving my love and loyalty to him and I would not hold back.  
Just as I began to push back against the dildo, to accept it, it disappeared. I groaned in frustration and waited, listening to the sounds of clothing _swishing_ as Eisuke moved.  
His fingertips brushed over my breast and my mind tried to solve the mystery. If he'd already moved from my breasts to my pussy, what would cause him to abandon my sex and return to my breasts? Had I made a mistake? Did I do something that he didn't want or fail to do something that he'd been waiting for?  
_Pinch!_ The questions swirling through my mind disappeared as a sharp pain shot through me. He'd put a clamp on my nipple and it wasn't one of the gentle ones that allowed you to slowly control the amount of pressure. This one was biting down on my pink nub with ferocious strength. Tears gathered behind my eyelids. My mind raced. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell him that the clamp hurt too much. All that I could do was writhe, my body twitching this way and that, hopelessly trying to escape the pain.  
His hand came down on my hip to stop my chaotic movements. I struggled to maintain control, freezing in place, obeying the silent command of his hand. Fingertips brushed my other breast, searching out my nipple and I tipped my head back, preparing myself for the coming torture. The clamp seemed to tear into my flesh. An involuntary cry tried to rip from my throat, nearly choking me as it was blocked from escaping by the ball gag.  
I whimpered, feeling like I was barely holding myself back from exploding with stress and pain as adrenaline coursed through my veins. My mind cast around wildly, blindly trying to anticipate an end to my suffering, waiting for him to rescue me from the torment that he had inflicted.  
The dildo slipped between my legs, tracing over my folds. My body jumped. It was already twisting with pain and anxiety, the unexpected touch on my pussy caused shock to blast through me. After a moment of hesitation, I pushed back into the thing. I thought it would be a distraction from the pain and at the very least, once he fucked me it would be over with and he'd remove the clamps.  
I pushed back, searching for the tip of the dildo, meeting it and drawing it into me. I arched with tormented pleasure as it pushed inside, filling me completely. My body was shaking. The pain and pleasure were mixing and driving me forward. I was aching to be fucked, desperate to feel Eisuke pounding me with the toy, dying for the release that would set me free.  
When the dildo began to slide in and out of me, I greedily matched its rhythm, pulling away from it and pushing myself back, taking it all in forcefully, grinding myself around it. Tension built higher and higher inside me as I fucked myself on the toy, my body stiffening, my legs shaking. I despised the ball gag. I wanted to shriek and scream. I wanted to let go completely and I couldn't because the gag blocked my cries. I strained around it, putting all of my energy into reaching my peak and throwing myself over the edge.  
Only he pulled the dildo out and he must have thrown it to the floor, I heard it hit with a _thunk_. His hands slipped beneath me, quick and sure and snipped off the nipple clamps. Stinging heat and tingling sensation rushed into my nipples, but it wasn't enough. I curled into a ball, clenching my thighs together, trying to find a way to push myself into an orgasm while at the same time comforting myself from the loss.  
It was no good. Tears were welling in my eyes. He'd abandoned me. Taken himself away just when I needed him the most. I was lost in my misery, fallen into a painful void, feeling alone and far from him. His hands reached to remove the ball gag. I moved my jaw slowly, working out the stiffness. Words should be pouring from me, apologies and pleas, but I couldn't find them. I gasped for air, forlorn, as I heard his footsteps cross the room and the door open and close.

My tears stopped but the blindfold remained wet, an annoying and uncomfortable reminder of my unhappiness. My body cooled slowly, naively holding out hope that he would return and complete the path to bliss that he had started. My mind stuttered from one point of unhappiness to another, adding up anguish until it began to equal anger. I rejected my guilt and turned to cast the blame on him. He was far from innocent, after all.  
Certainly part of the responsibility lay at my feet. I was fucked up, there was no denying it. I liked it when he was cold to me, I loved it. It filled me with shivers of pleasure. It sparked something deep inside, sending my mind spinning and my pulse racing. It kept me off balance and forever on edge, always at least a little excited. It made me want to push harder, to break through his boundaries and force him to really look at me. Every time he looked past me with cold eyes, every time he turned his shoulder with contempt and gave his attention to something else, it was a challenge to compel him to acknowledge me, to prove that he truly needed me.  
I liked it on the rare occasions when he told me that he loved me, but the words always filled me with doubts. Why would he love me? There's nothing special about me, nothing to make me stand out or draw his attention. And he manipulates people constantly, his every word is part of a game to get what he wants from others. So, when he says that he loves me, maybe it's just him trying to control me. When he says that I belong to him, that's what I really understand. Deep down, visceral. Love is something that he can easily cast away, but he's the sort to hold onto his possessions. To fight over them, to protect them, to be jealous of them. If he thinks of me as his, then he'll never truly let me go. He might send me to a far corner of the earth, but he'll always remember that I belong to him. He'll never let another have me.  
It was exhausting. Never being sure of his feelings. Always doubting his intentions, his trustworthiness, his devotion. Always having to fight for his attention, put in extra effort to get him to look at me, bending over backwards to earn his love. Who could blame me for not feeling secure in our relationship? Who could question the fact that I would consider leaving him before he tossed me out on my ass without a moment's warning.  
He could be so cold and unapproachable. I was always having to disregard his boundaries, ignore his disdain, crash through his gates and break into his heart. And it never ended. Even if I successfully broached his defenses and claimed my victory, the next morning I would almost assuredly find myself out in the cold. I would never be allowed to remain. I could never rest safe and secure in his love. As much as I loved the constant challenge, as much as it aroused me, it was also slowly killing me.  
So, fuck him. He can't be a little bit understanding? He can't think a little bit about my feelings? I sit in this fucking penthouse day in and day out at his beck and call while he goes about life as usual, and he can't put in a little effort to accept my apology? Am I not allowed to make a mistake? _He_ was the one who made me feel like I needed to leave to protect myself. _He_ was the one who was so constantly self-absorbed that he couldn't bother to pay attention to my wants or needs.  
Did he really think that I was just going to hang around waiting for him for the rest of my life? Was I to spend my time practicing being the perfect doll that he wanted? Quiet and invisible when he had no need for me and bright and infinitely entertaining when he wanted to play with me?  
Well, fuck him. I wasn't the least bit interested in playing that role.


	3. Phase 3

When the door opened I'd fallen asleep. I quickly fought to wake up and shake my brain cells into life as Eisuke's footsteps crossed to the bed and crunched over the broken lamp. I tried to gather my thoughts, all of the realizations and conclusions that I'd come to since he'd walked out the door.  
"You make everything so difficult. It's all so hard for me. You can't even try to be understanding?" I asked, my voice accusing. Everything was completely out of context, but it didn't matter. I'd said what I wanted to say. I'd put it out there and now it was his turn to take part in the conversation.  
I should have known that Eisuke only plays his own game. "I didn't set this thing up so that you could throw yourself a pity party," he said and the ball gag went back in my mouth.  
We repeated the same steps from the last time: a bathroom break, a shower and snack. He watched me the entire time. I was feeling embarrassed and defeated but also angry and mutinous. I should have known that he wouldn't want to listen to my feelings. This was all about his agenda, all about _him_.  
He removed the ball gag so that I could eat, but it went right back in as soon as I'd finished the light meal that had been sent up. He had no interest in what I had to say. There was a vacuum cleaner and I ran it over the carpet to pick up the broken pieces of the lamp. It reminded me of jokes and stories about women doing housework naked in order to put on a show for their husbands. Eisuke looked far from pleased with the show that I was putting on. His eyes were dark with fury and his mouth was twisted into a frown.  
When the floor was clean and safe once again, I changed the bedsheets by myself and then climbed back onto the bed, just as he ordered, and assumed the position. The cuffs and the blindfold joined the ball gag.  
I should have expected this to happen, I should have prepared myself. I had no idea how to act or react. What would he do this time? What did he really want from me? I'd apologized, I'd tried to start a conversation so that we could talk things out, but that hadn't been the solution to the problem. Did he just want to play with my body? Was it all just about punishing me and then at the end things would go back to normal? There was no way I would be able to handle that. I felt as if he were breaking me. How would I be able to go back to normal? Was it even possible?  
On all fours on the bed, I felt the mattress sink as he sat down on it. It was going to start again. I met the knowledge with an inward sigh. There was no use in fighting him. The sooner he had his way, the sooner this would be over. I hung my head and concentrated on his movements as he began to stroke his fingers up and down the back of my thighs.  
I willed heat into my body. I played a slideshow in my mind of as many sexy Eisuke moments as I could remember. I pictured him smiling at me, his hair tousled first thing in the morning. He looked up from his computer and raised his eyebrow, giving me that look that said, 'come here and kiss me, let me touch you.' He closed the dining room door and lay me across the table, burying his mouth in my pussy, his lips and tongue working greedily. He looked up at me, his cheeks flushed with passion and his eyes filled with pleasure as I rode him in the hot tub, his cock filling me. He fucked me on the bed, his every movement unrestrained and too forceful, desperate to reclaim my body after he'd been in Belgium for a week.  
It was the memories that aroused me, more than the hands that massaged over my legs and ass. When his fingers moved to explore my pussy, he was probably surprised by how wet I was. I was swollen and throbbing, waiting for him. I moaned into the ball gag as his fingers explored through my folds and flicked over my clit. It was so nice to feel his fingers on me, warm and alive, instead of some toy.  
It didn't last long. His fingers retreated and were replaced by a dildo, smooth and cold. He worked it through my folds and up inside of me, pressing it deep. He pulled it out after only a few strokes and a chill went up my spine. He hadn't touched my breasts yet and I silently prayed that he would not use the nipple clamps again.  
The dildo returned, cold and very wet - he must have added some lube - and pressed against my asshole. After an instinctive tightening to reject the toy, I relaxed my muscles to let it in. I remembered those times that Eisuke had pushed his cock into my ass, hard and hot, longer and thicker than the dildo that was sliding up inside of me. I tipped my head back, enjoying the feel of the dildo and the memories that it caused to play in my mind. I always wanted to be fully his. I wanted him to fuck and own every hole.  
The sound of a vibrator turning on recalled me to the present. '_He's not going to let me orgasm,' _I reminded myself. He's going to get me all worked up and then leave me hanging. Could I stop it? Could I work hard to get myself off in my mind and maybe come before he realizes it? Could I downplay my body's response while working my mind into a frenzy?  
As the vibrator slid between my wet lips and targeted my clit, I willed my body to be still and fired my mind on all cylinders. Eisuke worked the dildo in my ass, not in and out but in little circles, maintaining a firm pressure that quickly drove me crazy. My heart thumped and my pussy clenched. I did my best to breath slowly, not wanting to betray to him just how good he was making me feel.  
I pictured us on the beach in Dubai, on a brightly colored beach towel. I was on all fours and Eisuke was plowing into my ass hard, a hand on my hip and his fingers tangled with a delicious pain into my hair. My screams had echoed over the sand.  
We were in some big office building in Roppongi. Eisuke had taken me along for a meeting about an up and coming artists series that wanted to have an exhibit in one of the museums in the hotel. There'd been a slideshow of some of the works. One of the artists' paintings had featured asses, people doing everyday things with their behinds being the focal point, large and round beneath their clothes. Eisuke's hand had disappeared under the long meeting table and began stroking my thigh, pushing up the short hem of my dress. When the meeting was over, he'd said, "Give us the room" as if he owned the place and everyone had cleared out. He'd sat in a chair and bent me over in front of him and ate my ass for the first time. I hadn't even known it was possible. The feel of his tongue circling my asshole, stroking, pushing inside, had been mind blowing. When he'd added to my pleasure by playing with my clit, I'd orgasmed so hard that I'd squirted on the carpeted floor of the meeting room. I'd left the building with my face burning in embarrassment, hoping whoever found the wet spot on the floor would think it was a spilled drink. In the limo I'd straddled Eisuke and rode his cock all the way back to the hotel. He'd pulled off my dress and his hands had moved nonstop, touching me everywhere while I rocked my pussy on his rock hard cock.  
The memory made rockets fire off inside of me. My body clenched around the dildo that he was working in my ass. I pushed against the vibrator that teased my clit. Then they disappeared. He wrenched them from my body, realizing at the very last moment what was happening. I moaned into the ball gag and collapsed onto my stomach on the bed, twitching with the pleasure-pain of being almost there.  
God he was evil. What a sick game to be playing, leaving me like this over and over. I idly began trying to plot my revenge as my body slowly cooled on the sheets, but in the end it seemed futile. I always ended up picturing Eisuke, naked and cuffed to the bed, staring at me as he mentally brought himself to completion, his cock spewing his seed by force of his will alone.

He was too perfect, too twisted, other-worldly. He was like no one else. What right did I have to expect him to keep me at all? I was a nobody and he was surrounded by beautiful, rich, successful women. He was coveted by movie stars and models, in Japan and around the world. He could have his pick of women and I was just a maid who'd fucked up and stumbled into his sphere. I was a toy that he'd found lying on his path and picked up to amuse himself for a while. Of course he would throw me away.  
I was living in dream world, being fucked by a celebrity and spoiled by his wealth. If I hadn't screwed up and broken that statue, I'd be downstairs cleaning a toilet right now, back at my old job, living in the employee dorms. The closest that I would get to Eisuke Ichinomiya was seeing him across the lobby. Who did I think I was, expecting him to show me love and loyalty? I was nothing, a nobody.  
I'd been ignoring my own reality, caught up in my own daydream. I'd had the audacity to convince him to keep me even when he'd planned to send me away. I'd demanded more time and he'd given it to me, but it was borrowed time, living in a fantasy. It was like a bubble, destined to pop. Our relationship never should have happened to begin with. Of course it could never last.  
I'd been focusing on Eisuke, blaming him. Adding up his shortcomings and condemning him for them. He _wasn't_ the type to keep women around for long. He didn't bother with love or place importance on it. He was focused on his career, on accumulating wealth and power. He was meant to be using women for their connections and information, but instead he was spending his free time indulging me. Playing with his interesting toy.  
I didn't belong there. I shouldn't be living in a penthouse, wearing expensive clothes, assigned a team to dress me like an actress. I shouldn't have caught his attention at all. I should have been left lying in the dirt as he walked by. I should have gone completely unnoticed. I was right to plan to leave, he was probably only upset because I'd hidden my plans from him. I'd decided on my own rather than waiting for him to make the command. I didn't belong there and I needed to go, to get back to my own life and reality. He might complain or try to stop me, but in the end it was the right thing to do. He wouldn't want to let me go, like a child who would cry over a toy that they never played with, but he'd be better off without me.  
He could go back to living his life as he'd meant to live it. And I could go back to the life that I was supposed to have.


	4. Phase 4

Miserable and defeated, I'd falled asleep for a while but by the time Eisuke returned I was awake and desperate for him to release me. As soon as he'd removed the blindfold, ball gag and cuffs, I jumped off the bed and raced to the bathroom, not waiting around for him to give me any orders.  
"In a hurry?" he asked when he strolled into the bathroom behind me.  
"You wouldn't be very happy if I peed in your bed," I said, refusing to look at him. "Have them send some cranberry juice. I'm worried about getting a bladder infection."  
I got into the shower without waiting for him to give me any orders. He did something with his phone - probably sending a text about the juice - and then stood and stared at me. I hated this part. I felt trapped in the shower, naked and defenseless, while he stood on the other side of the room. His eyes hurt. _They hurt, they hurt, they hurt…_ I felt as if my skin were shrinking under his gaze. My soul was collapsing. I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from him, but there was nowhere to go.  
I ate the sandwich that was waiting for me on the tray and Eisuke stepped out into the living room and came back with a glass of cranberry juice, setting it in front of me without a word. I longed for the blindfold to cut me off from this reality. If I couldn't escape him, at least I didn't want to see him. Now that we were in the bedroom things felt a little more normal. It wasn't out of the ordinary for me to be undressed and for him to be clothed. Both of us moving around the room as we took care of our own things. I could almost convince myself that it was perfectly acceptable for me to be eating in the nude while he paced.  
He was as perfect as ever, though his shirt and hair were a bit mussed. He'd probably been napping on a couch. I tried not to look at him. As much as it had hurt to feel his eyes on me while I showered, my body still cried out for him. Every time I caught a glimpse of him my heart told me that he belonged closer, my body longed to feel him against me and everything ached at the distance that separated us. It was really too much. In these strained circumstances, it was a stark reminder that I was hopelessly out of my league.  
"I'll go," I said, staring down at my bare toes buried in the deep carpet. "I know I don't belong here, so just let me go."  
"_Stupid bitch."_ His hand seized my upper arm painfully and yanked me from the chair. He drug me roughly over to the bed and pushed me onto it, ordering me back into position. This time he put on the cuffs and the blindfold but not the ball gag.  
I knelt on all fours on the bed confused and afraid. My arm still hurt from where he'd grabbed me. I had no idea what he was going to do to me and I had no idea what he wanted from me. What could I do or say to make all of this come to an end?

He returned from rummaging in the chest and I felt something cool touch my ass. Another dildo? It traced over the curves of my ass and up and down my thighs, sending chills of awareness and dread through me. I'd worked each time to give him a full response, was that not what he wanted? Should I try to be cold and not allow myself to get worked up by anything that he did to me? I couldn't imagine why that would please him, but I also couldn't figure out what he wanted. I felt exhausted and near the end of my rope. It might not even be possible for me to work up a response.  
"Were you planning on leaving me?" he asked, his voice so unexpected that it caused my entire body to jump with shock.  
"No," I said and immediately cried out in pain. The mystery item that he'd been stroking me with was a riding crop. We'd played with one in the past, but he had never struck me so viciously with it. He dropped two sharp _cracks_ on each of my asscheeks as soon as the word 'no' fell from my lips.  
My heart stopped and then began to slam with painful thuds against my chest. This was a new game with new rules. I had no idea how to play it and there would be pain if I fucked up.  
"Then what did you tell your friend?" His voice was filled with warning. He didn't want me to lie, but the truth was complicated. It wasn't a 'yes' or a 'no'. Any quick answer wouldn't do justice to my actual thoughts or feelings.  
"I think I should leave before you dump me," I said, hoping that my explanation would be good enough. This time I got one whack per cheek, the pain stinging and shivering over my skin. I didn't try to hold back my cries of pain and fear. He was trying to hurt me, hiding my reaction would have just made him hit me harder.  
"What good will that do?"  
My stomach twisted at his words. Why was he asking all of these hard questions when my mind was reeling with the stress of what he was doing to me? I could barely think. I was worried that he would spank me if he wasn't happy with my response. I was also aware that he might start dealing blows if I failed to answer him fast enough. My heart pounded as I struggled to come up with an answer.  
"I think it will make it less painful in the end," I said, clenching my entire body as I waited for the crop to strike. Two smacks on each cheek. The pain seared through me. He hadn't liked my answer.  
"For you or for me?" he asked.  
My heart nearly stopped as dread filled me. It was a trap. There was only one possible answer. He already knew it. He was only asking to make me say it. "_For me_."  
_Four strikes on each asscheek._ I continued crying out even after the blows stopped as my body tried to absorb and cope with the pain. Tears were now pouring from my eyes, soaking the blindfold. I gasped in air, trying to calm myself down and maintain a sense of self-control. I was trembling, but I couldn't collapse and give up. I had to get through this so that I could reach the end and be released.  
"Where will you go if you leave me?"  
An easier question. He wouldn't punish me too harshly for my answer.  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."  
"_Fuck." _The word was followed by silence and I began to shake. What was he doing? What was he thinking? What would come next?  
He threw the crop. I heard it _whirling_ through the air and then _crashing_ against a wall. "You don't have plans. You haven't thought things through. You're just talking, just spewing trash. Gossiping with your friends," he spat, his voice filled with fury and disgust.  
I gasped for air. I'd begun to tremble. This was too hard. I didn't know if I could do it and there was no escape. "That's not it. I'm just afraid."  
There was more silence, empty moments before he finally spoke. "You're afraid I'll dump you? Are you trying to make it happen? Talking behind my back. Plotting and planning. Escaping from your guards." His voice became icy "Keeping secrets from me. Holding yourself back. Building up scenarios in your head. Is that right?"  
"Yes, you're right. You're right," I admitted, feeling the shame of guilt wash over me. He wasn't spanking me anymore, but I was still afraid. There was no telling what else was in the trunk that he could use to hurt me. There was no telling how angry my answers had made him.  
The mattress dipped and I felt him climbing onto the bed and positioning himself behind me. I could feel the weight of him on the mattress, the fabric of his clothes against my calves and the heat of his body. He was closer to me than he had been since all of this began and his nearness caused an automatic relief to flood my veins. I wanted to push back and press myself into him, but the cuffs stopped me. He was too far away.  
I flinched as his hands came down on my ass, his fingers caressing lightly over my ravaged skin. His touch was a stinging comfort and I gasped and moaned as I tried to cope with it. I wanted him to touch me, I _needed_ him, but pain jolted through me each time his fingertips stroked over a spot where the crop had slapped me.  
I sighed with relief when his fingers trailed between my thighs and stroked over the outer lips of my pussy. It wouldn't hurt when he touched me there. I spread my thighs and dropped my head to the mattress, opening myself up to him. I wasn't the least bit aroused, but I would rather have his hand on my sex than on my ass.  
His fingers explored slowly over and through my folds, patiently massaging. It felt so good, his touch was soothing and reassuring. He seemed to have no agenda beyond comforting me. He avoided touching my clit or using any of the little tricks that usually drove me wild. I began to relax and his hand guided me further and deeper, encouraging my muscles to release their tension.  
Tears began to slip out of my eyes, for so many reasons that I couldn't even hold onto my thoughts to process them. Stress and fear were leaving my body, drawing out tears as they went. Guilt and awareness of my mistakes were pressing on the back of my mind, sending out warnings of coming anguish. But most of all Eisuke was touching me kindly. It was possible that my punishment was nearing its end and he was treating me gently. I began to hope that he would forgive me, that this would not end with him angry and hateful, sending me away.  
I had started off cold, but I was beginning to warm. My pussy had begun to moisten and his fingertips spread through the wetness, massaging it into my inner and outer lips. His attention had brought me to a place of calm and from there my body was languidly building arousal, stacking it in luscious layers. Heat and the ache of desire spread slowly over my skin in waves, one after another, gradually building up a new tension inside of me, a sexual tension, greedy and demanding.  
A moan fell from my lips as the increasing passion finally filled me and began to overflow. He responded immediately to the signal, his fingertip skimming forward and circling my clit, tapping gently. I moaned again, shivering with satisfaction and increasing pleasure. I pressed back into his hand, begging for more. His touch remained light, flickering over my clit and retreating to rub through my folds, not allowing me to get too excited or find much relief.  
His fingers traced my entrance and spread my lips wide and I felt the cold tip of a dildo touch lightly before slowly invading me. My heart sank and I groaned as the silicone toy stroked inside of me. It wasn't what I'd wanted. It wasn't what I'd needed. I bit my lip. He hadn't put the ball gag in my mouth. If I spoke, if I begged him to really fuck me, would he gag me? I thought it best to remain silent. I didn't want the ball gag. I was thoroughly enjoying being able to moan and cry out whenever I felt like it. In a matter of hours he'd turned something I'd taken for granted into a special privilege.  
My pussy spasmed around the dildo and Eisuke responded by removing it entirely. I silently cursed myself for forgetting the rules of the game. Was it desire clouding my thoughts that made me lose sight of the fact that he wasn't going to let me orgasm? Cursing my foolishness, I waited for his next move.  
The tip of the dildo pushed its way into my asshole. I sighed and moaned as Eisuke worked it in and out, slowly fucking me with it, sending shivers down my legs. There was no sense trying to fight off the pleasure. I would just have to deal with the torment of a denied orgasm whenever it came.  
I bit my lip, cutting off my cries and holding my breath as the sound of rustling clothing and the quiet grind of a zipper fell on my ears. I felt as if my heart would stop in anticipation. He moved closer, I felt his heat falling on my skin. His fingers slid through the folds of my pussy, spreading them and the tip of his cock nudged against my entrance.  
I let out a low moan as he began to fill me, so very hot compared to the lifeless dildo. He was so familiar and everything that I wanted, stretching me and pressing deep. The dildo was still firmly impaled in my ass, intensifying every little sensation as he pushed himself in to the hilt. He stopped moving, buried deep, and he began to push on the dildo, trying to get it further inside of me, working it in circular motions while the head of his cock remained pressed against my womb.  
I began screaming, filled with an intense pleasure that cascaded through me hotly. I clenched the muscles of my pussy around his hard length, urging him to move, desperate for him to fuck me. My passion soared higher and higher, my muscles tensing, my mind reeling and he pulled out. Slipped his cock free from my aching sex, popped the dildo out of my ass and tossed it to the floor.  
He got off the bed and said, "You say that you love me, but you don't trust me at all."  
I collapsed, my heart, my mind, my body. I fell to the mattress, curled up into a ball and tried to block out the pain. Far away, I heard the sound of the door opening and closing. He was right, so very right. I hadn't trusted him. I'd given him my heart but never relied on him to take care of it. I'd held myself back, I'd doubted him and counted the minutes until his betrayal. By doing so, _I_ had betrayed _him_.  
Just as he'd said, I'd built up scenarios in my head, seen things from a flawed point of view. I'd seen myself as an accessory, something that he gave his time to here and there. A toy that he would play with until he grew bored with it or it got in the way. But if that were the case, wouldn't he have turned me away already? I was too much trouble, always wanting attention, always asking for more. I was selfish and needy, crying out for reassurance and validation.  
Yes, he treated me coldly at times. He was a busy man, focused on work, and he was _Eisuke_. His personality was utterly unique and it was why I loved him. I couldn't say that I loved it when he treated me coldly and then complain because it made me doubt his love for me. I had to _trust_. Trust in his love for me. Trust him to take care of me. Trust that I was his choice, not someone else. I'd demeaned and degraded him by viewing him as someone that couldn't and wouldn't commit to me.  
Memories flashed through my mind, pricking like tiny knives. I'd twisted everything, skewed it until it matched my tainted view. He wasn't using me when it was convenient and ignoring me when it suited him. He was making time for me in his busy schedule, sharing moments whenever he had them. I could see him now, his eyes lighting up when he walked into the apartment and saw me there, smirking because he didn't want to reveal his feelings with a smile. Calling me last minute to join him for a meal or a meeting or telling me to get into the bedroom and get ready for him. It was heartbreaking to think that I had been so stupid and blind as to put such a negative spin on things that should have been purely happy. I had doubted myself and told myself that I didn't deserve him. I'd doubted him and his ability to truly love and keep me. My doubt had discolored our life together, darkened it, diminished it.  
It was no wonder that he thought I needed to be punished.


	5. Aftercare

"_Olivia."_  
I was asleep when Eisuke returned to the room. His voice calling my name and his hand gently shaking my shoulder drew me back to reality. He pulled off the blindfold and I blinked up at him. He was standing above me wearing a robe, his eyes dark with concern.  
"You're cold."  
I nodded, moving to the side to allow him to unlock the cuffs. I hadn't been able to cover myself up while I slept. My skin was chilled.  
He put his hand on my back while we walked to the bathroom. While I used to toilet, he turned on the shower. He was no longer standing and staring at me with cruelly observing eyes. The punishment was over and I felt tension leave my body as the wall that I'd built up to protect myself over the course of the night began to crumble.  
He dropped his robe to the floor and followed me into the shower, pushing my hands aside and doing the work himself. His fingers gently worked shampoo into my hair and his hands carefully washed me. I stood mute, full of too many emotions, silently crying. When the water had chased away all of the bubbles, he folding me into his arms and held me tight. His skin was warm, his body strong, comforting and protective. I could hear his heart beating, his hands moved soothingly over my back. I loved him so much and I'd been fighting that love. Holding it back and trying to diminish it instead of giving it freely.  
"Let's get out of here."  
He left me in the bathroom to comb and dry my hair. When I returned to the bedroom the bed had been remade and the cameras and trunk had been put away. There was sushi on the table. We sat down together and shared it, eating quietly. Without saying a word, he was strength and patience, comfort and support.  
We lay on the bed facing each other, the lights dimmed. Words and emotions swirled inside of me. I felt as if I would break under the burden.  
"Talk to me."  
He reached out and took my hand, holding it in his, his fingers warm and encouraging.  
"I've always thought that you didn't want to love me, that I wasn't part of your plans. I thought that you would get rid of me as soon as you got tired of me or I got in the way of something that you wanted."  
He remained silent, letting me talk and get everything out. He drew my hand to his mouth and dropped little kisses over my fingers and palm as I spoke, reminding me with gentle touches that he loved me, quietly encouraging me to let everything go.  
"I'm sorry," I said, when I'd run out of words. "I really could have screwed things up. Things could have been better between us this entire time if I hadn't been holding a part of myself back. I should have just talked to you instead of making things up in my head."  
He rose up over me, rolling me over onto my back, and stared down into my eyes. He still had my hand in his, his lips playing over my palm. "I'm not going to say it every day. It's your job to remember it. I love you. You're mine. I'm not sending you away and I will never let you leave."  
He began dropping kissing down my arm, working his way every closer. I felt as if I was opening up completely and letting him fall into me. His trail of kisses reached my shoulder and he moved to my mouth. His lips found mine and I tangled my tongue with his, tasting him, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. He tasted and felt so good, utterly familiar and perfectly precious. His tongue was as strong and commanding as ever, tempting me to fight back and challenge his dominance. Tasting, stroking, swirling and invading, I was panting by the time he broke off the kiss and trailed his lips down my neck.  
"Our bed," he muttered against my skin. "Say it."  
"What?" I was more interested in rubbing my hands over his back and pressing my breasts into his chest.  
"Before you said I'd get mad if you pissed in my bed. It's _our_ bed. Say it."  
"Our bed. Mine and yours," I said with a smile. He never missed a mistake. "Now let my legs go."  
He was straddling my thighs, holding them closed with his knees. "No. Keep your legs together or I'll tie them closed."  
"And I thought the punishments were over," I teased, threading my fingers through his silky hair as his mouth began to trail down towards a tingling breast.  
"The punishments will be over when you don't need them anymore." He rubbed a fingertip lightly over my nipple. "How are your nipples? Painful?"  
"Kinda," I said, arching into his touch. "It feels good."  
He began lapping his tongue over my hardened nub, swirling and flicking it with his tongue. The usual pleasure danced over my skin along with the prickling electricity of pain. He drew my nipple into his mouth and began sucking gently, gradually increasing the pressure until I was crying out with the intense mixture of ecstacy and agony.  
"Oh, fuck yes," I moaned when he let me nipple slip out of his mouth. "Do the other one."  
He sucked my other nipple into his mouth, this time nibbling gently with his teeth, making me shriek and writhe beneath him. My pussy was throbbing and wet, his every movement on my nipple echoed in my clit.  
"Oh please, Eisuke. Please, please," I cried when his mouth left my breast. To my surprise he moved down, his hand pushing apart my thighs and lightly tracing over the outer lips of my sex. I'd expected more teasing and paid careful attention to his movements, wondering at his intentions.  
His thumb brushed over the small mound of flesh above my slit and then he dipped his head to lick his tongue over it. "Here," he said, tapping my skin. "The next time you think about leaving me, I'm going to have my name tattooed right here."  
"Put your name on me," I replied in the heat of the moment. I pushed my hips up, seeking more of his touch.  
He spread my thighs further and his fingers slid through the wetness between my lips. He moved up, hovering over me as he began circling my clit with his thumb. I knew exactly what he wanted, he wasn't playing around. His thumb worked over my clit, pushing me towards an orgasm while he watched emotions flicker over my face. I held my eyes open as long as I could, holding his gaze and sharing the feelings that were building inside of me with him. Until they were all too much and my eyes closed as I orgasmed under his touch.

"One," he said, immediately rolling me over onto my stomach even as I lay gasping for breath and quivering. His fingers massaged over my back, his mouth dropping wet kisses and lapping licks, soothing and arousing me further all at the same time.  
"_Mmmm."_ I stretched, luxuriating under his attention. I loved that he had a thing for my back, it had added an entirely new erogenous zone to my life. As usual he paid special attention to the small of my back, kissing, licking, rubbing, gently sucking. It sent lightning bolts of pleasure racing through me.  
"I hate that I had to mark you," he said as he turned his attention to my ass. "Don't make me do it again."  
It was true that he never liked to leave any marks on my skin. He was always very careful not to leave any accidental kiss marks or bruises. His words made me laugh. "You don't want to mark me but you want your name tattooed on my pussy."  
He gave my tender ass a light slap in retaliation for laughing at him. "What could be more beautiful than my name on your skin?"  
"Hmm. My name on your dick?" I asked playfully, earning myself another slap. I squeezed my thighs together in an attempt to appease my throbbing clit as the stinging pain zapped right to my sex.  
"I'm the master and you're the possession," he explained. "You get marked."  
His mouth came down on my ass, his tongue licking and his fingers lightly massaging. I gave up on the banter and focused on the delicious feel of him gently caressing my asscheeks. By the time he reached my thighs I was aching with desire.  
"Eisuke, please," I moaned and he immediately flipped my over and ran his tongue up my slit. I drew my knees up, opening myself to him mouth as he sucked on my clit and tapped it with the tip of his tongue. He pushed two fingers inside of me, stroking over my g-spot, making shivers run up my spine. I pushed myself into his touch and his mouth, rocking my hips as each stroke pushed me higher and higher until my body quaked with release. I screeched my pleasure and then reached down to tug at him, pulling him up into my embrace.  
He kissed me, his hands caressing over my skin, soothing me as my body continued to tremble and jolt. I held him tightly to me, wrapping my legs around him and pressing my skin to his. I wanted to melt into him so that we would never be separated.

"Two." He sat up, straddling my thighs and looking down at me. His fingers trailed patterns over my stomach and then reached up to lightly pinch my nipples.  
I smiled up at him, slowly arching up towards his hand, feeling languid and happy. I watched him as he slowly explored my body, rewarding him with soft cries and tensing muscles whenever he found an especially sensitive spot. His fingers trailed back down my stomach and over my thighs, sending shivers of delight over my skin.  
He moved off of me, spreading my legs and kneeling between them. His rubbed his fingers through my folds. My pussy was warm and wet, but I wasn't very aroused. I was ultra relaxed and filled with contentment. My eyes followed his hand as it left me sex and went to his cock, standing hard and ready for me. I licked my lips at the sight, imagining running my tongue over the head and lapping up his precum. Desire, quiet and deep, rolled through my body and my hips bucked up, seeking him.  
He came to me, his hand on a knee spreading me wide. His cock pressing at my entrance and pushing slowly inside. I moaned, pushing forward to take more of him. I wanted him filling me, plunging into me. He'd been denying himself to me the entire time he punished me and now I wanted all of him and more.  
His hands moved to grip my hips and push me down, stopping my pussy in its attempt to devour him, holding me down while he moved far too slowly, gradually stretching and filling me. I cried out again and again in pleasure and frustration as he inched his way to my womb, my walls clinging to him, my muscles clenching, my hips fighting against his hold. My entire body was aching painfully with the need for all of him, throbbing with the pleasure of feeling him inside of me, twinging and begging for more.  
When he was finally seated deep inside of me, buried to the hilt, filling me to the limit, he lowered himself over me. His hands left my hips and tangled into my hair and his mouth found mine, taking me with a kiss that threatened to devour my soul. I had never doubted that he loved me. I had believed that love was nearly worthless to him, something to be cast aside, but the fact that he loved me was evident in the way that he touched and tasted and held me at times like this. Times when he wasn't holding anything back.  
I wrapped my arms and legs around him and clung to him, meeting his demanding kiss and giving him everything that I could, battling him my tongue, pressing forward begging for more of him. I rocked my hips up into him, stealing spasms of pleasure as I moved my body on his cock, tempting him, silently pleading with him to fuck me.  
He broke off our kiss and rose above me, his face darkened with passion and slick with sweat. His eyes help mine as he rocked back, slowly pulling his cock out of me, making me cry out and shake as pleasure jolted through me. I ran my hands over his arms, his chest, his shoulders and back, touching him everywhere as he slowly fucked himself in and out of me. He held my gaze the entire time, watching as passion wrung cries from me countless times, patiently burying himself to the hilt with each controlled thrust, underscoring his love and possessiveness time and time again.  
Pleasure built within me, heavy and deep, filling every cell in my body until it was filled to bursting. Ecstasy washed over me as I broke apart under him, screaming my released, held safe in his arms, covered in his love. He stroked hard and same inside of me, pushing my orgasm further, dragging out the pleasure until it seared my soul.  
He rolled us over to our sides, pulling me close and tucking my head into his shoulder. I clung to him as aftershocks of pleasure continued to spasm through me, gasping for breath. He'd taken things slowly and was still very much in control of himself, pressing kisses wherever his lips could reach, stroking over me with searching hands. I reveled in the feel of lying in his embrace, my pussy still trembling from his lovemaking.

"Three."  
I'd started to doze off in his arms when he rolled me over onto my back and began pressing sweet little nipping kisses on my lips.  
"You want more?" I asked sleepily, stretching and smiling, reaching up to wrap my arms around him, tugging on his lips each time they touched mine.  
"It's never enough," he said, pushing his tongue past my lips to ravage my mouth. His hand slipped between us to cup and knead my breast, his fingers gently demanding. They slid to the peak of my breast to pinch my tender nipple repeatedly, forcing me to break off our kiss to release cries of pleasure-pain.  
He pushed himself up to capture both of my nipples in his fingers, pressing, tugging, twisting and pinching, wringing desperate cries from me. The sharp sting mixed with the soft bliss of his touch was an exquisite torture. I fisted my hands in the bedsheets, arching up into his hands and begging for more. His eyes watched me, drinking in his command of my body, smirking in triumph.  
He pushed his hand between my thighs and cupped my pussy, massaging with circular motions over my outer lips. I spread my thighs and watched his hand as his fingers delved between my inner lips, sliding through wetness and flicking over my clit.  
"I'm going to make you scream," he said. "Make sure you're not holding anything back."  
I nodded, breathless, ready to rock myself up into his hand, but he moved to the side and opened the drawer in the nightstand. I frowned as I watched him pull out a dildo. After the punishment I'd just suffered I was not happy to see a toy in his hand, the pink silicone seeming to glow unnaturally in the light. But there was no way that I was going to tell him no. On this night especially I was ready to give him anything he asked for. I tipped my sex up and accepted the cool shaft as he pushed it inside of me, not stopping until the thing had filled me.  
"Roll over," he said, tugging at my hips. I flipped over onto my stomach, curious about his plans. He started by licking and kissing the small of my back, his tongue playing over my spine while his hands cupped and gently massaged my ass.  
His hands working on my ass was a complex torment. His gliding fingers sent pleasure and desire shooting through me, while they set off sharp twinges of pain each time they hit a bruise left by the riding crop. The pain twisted through my passion, sending it to new heights. His hands moving over my asscheeks tugged the skin of my thighs and sex, making my pussy clench around the dildo again and again.  
His tongue trailed down between my cheeks as his hands spread them, opening me to his mouth. My stomach clenched as I realized his intentions. This was rare. This almost never happened. His tongue flicked over my asshole, tapping, stroking, swirling and the moans that had been falling from my lips turned to endless cries. I loved it when he ate my ass and the dildo filling my pussy just made it even better than it had ever been before.  
His tongue pushed up inside of me, hot and wet, the sensation so strong it felt as if my clit would explode. The walls of my pussy clenched around the dildo, inadvertently pushing it partway out. Eisuke's hand came up and pushed the toy back in, wiggling it teasingly against my walls aw he fucked my ass with his tongue. Just as I was about to come he pulled his mouth away from my ass.  
I moaned in disappointment, but he was quick to move behind me. He squirted some lube on his shaft and shoved the head past the tightness of my asshole, burying himself deep inside of me. I screamed as I was filled in two holes, overwhelmed by the feelings of fullness. Eisuke's hands cupped my asscheeks and squeezed, sending lightning bolts of pain and pleasure through my ass, my pussy, my clit and my entire body.  
I felt as if every cell were vibrating with arousal, sparking with energy. I was filled with so much pleasure that it was incomprehensible that I could contain it all. Eisuke's hands gripped my hips tightly and he began to move in my ass, slow strokes that quickly increased in speed until he was pounding my ass with fast, hard plunges.  
His movements were rough and bold, there was no gentleness or apologies. He was fucking me with all of his strength, driving himself into me, laying claim with his body. I buried my face in a pillow, my screams never ending. He moved his hands from my hips, first pushing the dildo back inside of me since my pussy kept clenching around it and pushing it out, and then reaching a hand down to tangle in my hair, holding tight as I pushed myself back against his thrusts, my body begging for more.  
I came hard, over and over, one orgasm after another. His cock would allow me no respite. As soon as one peak was reached, he was forcefully pushing me to another until I was quivering and falling apart beneath him. When he was finally finished with me, he popped his cock out of my ass and spilled his seed over my back, the hot liquid a familiar caress falling on my skin.  
I pushed my knees back and collapsed flat on the bed, dragging in air as my body shook and spasmed. Eisuke left the bed and returned with a warm damp cloth, carefully cleaning my skin.  
"That's four, and more," he said, tossing the cloth to the side and lying down beside me. He'd been paying me back for all of the orgasms that he'd denied me during my punishment. He always took care of every detail.  
My breathing slowed and I raised up on my arms to push him over onto his back. "I'm only going to say this one time, so you'd better remember it," I said, looking down into his eyes. "You're a shining star. If I hadn't ended up in the auction, you never would have looked twice at me. You're way out of my league, so it only makes sense that sometimes I'll have doubts. I know that you don't like to say you love me or get all lovey dovey, but sometimes I need a reminder. Not all the time, just sometimes."  
"I'll do that," he said, reaching up to cup my cheek. "And you remember this. Every time I look at you I'm reminded of how much I love you, that you're mine and I'll never let you go. I never lose site of that fact, I'm always aware of it. I understand why you have doubts, but you should rest assured that I never do. You're mine and there is nothing else."  
He pulled me down to him and tucked me against his side. "Now go to sleep. You've had a hard night and I don't plan on letting you out of bed at all today. You're going to need your rest."

_Author's Note_: I hope you enjoyed this. I have plans for at least two more short stories for Olivia and Eisuke. The next one will spawn somewhere in the second half of Chisato's story. I'm also prepping to write a short story for Sakiko and Soryu that will spawn in the first half of Chisato's story (I think, right now I can't remember. ha.) I'll have to see how it goes. I feel like I don't do a great job of giving my MC's individual voices(?) - like they all blend together and are the same. So, trying to write two MC's at the same time could muddle them even worse. I'll give it a try, if worse comes to worst I will just have to wait and write both short stories after I finish Chisato's book. But no! Boo! I don't want to do that!

The first chapter for Chisato + Mamoru will be out in a two or three days, so look for that if you're interested.


End file.
